


101 Stormcloaks

by Midnight_Punk



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Angst, Breeding, Chastity Device, Comedy, Cum Play, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Facials, First Time, Fluff, Frotting, Genital Piercing, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgy, Tsundere, diphallia, draconic!dovahkiin, handjobs, ill probably add more as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Punk/pseuds/Midnight_Punk
Summary: The Dragonborn decides to fool around a little with the Stormcloaks and takes it way too far. Who knew it was possible to have sex with an entire army?Edit: This work has been discontinued, after some thinking halfway through writing the next chapter, I realized that it kind of goes too far. I don't plan on deleting it though.





	1. Leon Crimsonbeard vs the Evil Cabbage Overlord

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to elaborate on his experience with the Stormcloaks didn't I?

Being the Dragonborn, Hugh learned something very quickly. The Stormcloaks are very, very, very gullible. Hugh found this out one day when he was bored in Windhelm. A Stormcloak soldier was walking past him while he was practicing telekinesis to kill time. The soldier noticed the floating object before Hugh dropped his spell. “Ahh, help me, I’m being attacked by a possessed frost cabbage”! Hugh jokingly yelled out. The Stormcloak didn't really seem to realize it was a joke, “I'll save you my Dragonborn”! The soldier ran over and started violently stabbing said cabbage until it was ‘dead’ per say. “Are you okay lad, nothing hurt”, the Stormcloak asked genuinely worried. Hugh suppressed a laugh, “my hero”. Hugh wrapped his arms around the soldier’s broad shoulders. “I-it was nothing Dragonborn, just doing my job”, the soldier flustered.

Hugh had a very mischievous thought cycling through that sinful head of his, “such a strong handsome hero should get a reward for his efforts”. Nobody could see it, but the soldier was blushing heavily under that mask. In reality Hugh had no idea what he looked like, but this was honestly too much fun. “W-what do you mean”, the soldier asked wearily. Hugh led him somewhere nobody would be able to see the two. Hugh placed a small kiss on the front of his helmet, “what's your name”? The guard stuttered out a response, “Leon, Leon Crimsonbeard”. “I like that name, it's sounds strong”. Hugh grabbed on to Leon’s helmet and gently slid it off. Leon was cute, he had bright red trim hair, and a beard that ended in a braid. A large scar cut across his nose and eyebrow. “Where did you get this one from”, Hugh asked. Leon hesitantly replied, “I fell up the stairs from the barracks”. Hugh internally chuckled, cute and clumsy, “you poor thing, want me kiss it better”. Leon was as red as his beard at this point. Hugh planted his lips on the bridge of Leon's nose where the scar was. In actuality, Hugh could probably heal it, but he knew how warriors felt about their scars regardless of where they came from, especially orcs and nords.

“You're so cute”, Hugh laughed aloud. Leon’s face was ascending past the colour red, “y-you think so”? Hugh nodded before pressing his own lips against his. Leon quickly melted into the kiss. Hugh grasped at Leon's bulge through his armour, “I'm gonna make you feel good okay”? Leon nodded hesitantly, “I-I'm your’s”. Hugh undid the the straps around Leon's codpiece revealing short but rather girthy manhood. Hugh spit on his hand and grasped onto Leon's thick cock. Leon shuddered at Hugh's touch, and he hasn't even moved his hand yet. “Sensitive lad”? Hugh asked before bringing Leon back into a kiss, tugging on his beard. Hugh stroked along Leon's length agonizingly slow. Pre dripped and spilled over Hugh's rough hands which helped act as lubricant.

Leon was already a moaning trembling mess. He probably hasn't felt this in a while Hugh thought. The Dragonborn bit and licked at Leon's lower lip to quiet him. Playtime would be over if someone found them after all. Meanwhile Hugh grasped tighter and began jacking Leon off a bit faster. Leon's muffled moan was blocked out by Hugh's biting kiss. Pre was practically pouring like a waterfall from Leon's leaky cock. Hugh kicked up the ante and violently jerked his soldier off making him a shaking moaning mess. Hugh released his kiss and leaned down to watch the work he was doing. Hugh began suckling on Leon's hairy balls while stroking his manhood. Leon couldn't take it anymore and thrusted into Hugh's strong hand. His orgasm flying over Hugh's shoulder and into the snow. Hugh licked and cleaned the cum off of Leon's spent cock and his own fingers. Hugh stood up and kissed Leon one last time, spitting a little bit of spunk into his mouth. “At least warn me before you do that”, Leon coughed and laughed at the same time.

“I should probably get back to my rounds, don't want to get get caught off guard”, Leon chuckled before putting his helmet back on. Hugh hugged Leon before he left, “see you around okay hero”? Leon nodded and blushed a little, “of course”. Leon turned around and finally left the scene. Hugh sat back down again and absently wondered what it would take to convince a group of Stormcloaks into an orgy. Hugh had a vague idea, but he wasn't entirely sure it would work.


	2. Ambush Maneuver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh gets in over his head with his antics.

Yes, Hugh had a plan, and if Leon was any indication, the Stormcloaks would fall right into his arms. Hugh entered the room he rented and got to work. He took out a quill, ink, and a piece of paper. A bounty letter is what Hugh was going to write. Hugh knew of a bandit/forsworn camp not far from Windhelm. He would anonymously send the bounty, an urgent bounty. Hugh would get there before the Stormcloak party did and defeat all the outlaws effortlessly like always. When the warband finally arrived, they would likely be pretty angry until they get their pay. Hugh would then give them their pay. The best part is that the plan wasn't even particularly elaborate. Hugh wasn't even doing this because he particularly liked sex, he was just doing it to prove he could. When Hugh finish writing the bounty he brought it to a courier in the inn with a coin pouch of about 100,000 gold for the Jarl to give out. This was going to be brilliant.

Hugh arrived at the bandit hideout and quickly went to do his thing. He made easy practice by slaughtering almost every bandit there, the only one he had trouble with was the chief. She was good with an axe, and enchanted axe at that, but sadly for her, swords were much quicker. The chieftain’s helmeted head fell to the floor with a clunk. Hugh swathed his hand with a golden glow and hastily healed his burn wounds before the Stormcloaks arrived. Fortunately for him, the chief already cauterized his wounds making it much easier for him to heal than if she didn't use fire magic. He walked to the gate of the fort and sat on a rock in wait.

Hugh perked up when he saw a small party of Stormcloaks arrive to the fortress, but someone else was also with them. Galmar was walking ahead of the pack. Fuck Hugh internally yelled, Galmar definitely wasn't going to be happy and unlike his soldiers, Galmar was actually rather intelligent. Hugh tried to retreat before he heard Galmar call his name, “Dragonborn, what are you doing here”, he said with an ominously cheery tone as if they were longtime friends. ‘How the hell is he already suspicious, he just saw me’, Hugh thought to himself. “Where are all the bandits”? Galmar questioned. Hugh simply pointed to a pile of corpses and unneeded resources. “Ahh, I see”, Galmar laughed a bit, “so you got here before us”? Why wasn't he angry, this is shady as Oblivion, Hugh thought. Galmar looked to his soldiers, “alright men, take a rest, I'm going to talk to the Dragonborn, we haven't seen each other in while”! ‘Yeah, because I was avoiding you and your short temper’, Hugh thought. 

Galmar sat down next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, “you know, Leon’s like a son to me”. ‘Since when’?! Hugh yelled internally. “He saved you from a ‘possessed frost cabbage’, is that right”, Galmar questioned, “he also talked quite a bit about your hands”. Hugh shuddered, ‘traitor’. Galmar chuckled a bit, “Leon was never the sharpest dagger on the tool belt”. Hugh already knew where this was going. “At first I didn’t believe him”, Galmar sighed, “but then shortly after, I received an anonymous bounty from Ulfric”. Well, that was a gigantic flaw in Hugh's plan. Galmar chuckled uncharacteristically, “my soldiers and I would have probably fell for it if Leon didn't say anything”. Hugh audibly swallowed his tongue. “All this just for an orgy”, Galmar patted him on the back, “no, you're not that kind of person Dragonborn, you did it for the satisfaction that you could trick an entire army into an orgy without them batting an eye”. Galmar wasn't yelling at Hugh and that somehow made it worse.

“The bandit chief’s head is over there if you want the bounty”, Hugh said guiltily. Galmar let out a mischievous growl, “I already knew about your plan, that's not what me and my men came here for”. Oh, Hugh thought. “Hold him down”, Galmar commanded the two men who snuck up behind Hugh. The Dragonborn had a very uncommonly shocked expression as his arms were suddenly grabbed. Hugh struggled a little bit before giving up, the men restraining him were likely Galmar’s strongest soldiers. As strong as the Dragonborn was, he was still only one person.

Galmar clicked his tongue, “don't worry, I'm only going to give you what you want”. The general took off Hugh's coat with surprising efficiency and care. Galmar softly touched Hugh's scaly arms, “who knew the Dragonborn was actually part dragon”. Galmar lowered his gaze to Hugh's now straining pants, “makes me wonder what other parts of you are like that”. Hugh wasn't terribly surprised Galmar was interested, he heard rumors that he and Ulfric shared the same bed. (Galmar's type is blonde men who have a loud voice) Galmar undid the rest of Hugh's clothing, leaving him completely naked, “so you do have a dragon’s sword”, he laughed. Hugh was shivering from the cold as well as embarrassment. Galmar lightly rubbed his fingers over the ridges and malleable spikes of Hugh's genitals before bring his hands to his balls and giving them a short squeeze.

Galmar growled a little, “I have to admit, you have an impressive cock”. Hugh wasn't sure if he was flushed from the complement or the chill breeze assaulting his face. Galmar pulled a bottle of oil from his side pouch, it was obvious what he was going to do. Hugh braced himself for whatever came. Galmar undid his belt revealing his thick old and veiny cock. He poured some oil onto his palm and gave himself a few strokes before bringing himself to full mast. Galmar aligned himself with Hugh's hole and roughly jammed himself in, “better get used to this, because every one of my soldiers is going to unload themselves into your hole”. A few soldiers were standing behind him waiting there turn jerking themselves off. Hugh couldn't pay attention to that though, he threw his head back and cried out in pain and pleasure. Galmar roughly worked his hole, his cock getting thoroughly milked by Hugh's tight ass, “loosen up a little bit, you're cutting off my blood flow”. Hugh tried as hard as he could to make room for Galmar.

Galmar's release came quickly, he made sure he thoroughly bred Hugh, fucking his seed further into his ass. It was one of his soldiers’ turn next. A very large man walked up behind Galmar a traded places. Galmar spoke before leaving his soldier to do the work, “his name is Birguhk Twinblades, I think you can infer what that means”. The soldier undid his armour and helm revealing that he was half orc, half argonian. Birguhk chuckled a little before undoing his belt revealing that he in fact had two dicks. There was no way by any of Malacaths’ miracles both of those fitting inside him. Fortunately for Hugh that wasn't his plan. The soldier rammed one of his cocks inside Hugh and the other rested on top of his pelvis. 

Birguhk leaned over and embraced Hugh as he fucked him, nibbling at his neck using his tusks as leverage. He was surprisingly gentle which was a welcome change from Galmar's roughness. His manhood slid in and out of Hugh's worn hole with passion and efficiency. Birguhk grabbed on to Hugh's dick and held it with his own, effectively frotting and fucking him at the same time. Good things have to come to an end however and Birguhk’s climax approached as he got faster and faster, finally cumming in Hugh's ass. His other cock however, not to be outmatched exploded over his and Hugh's chest and stomach, coating them both in spunk. Birguhk kissed Hugh on the lips and released himself from and once again switched places with another soldier.

Another soldier approached Hugh. He was large, gigantic even, he had to at least be seven feet tall. He already had his cock out, it wasn't as huge as Hugh was expecting, but it was completely covered in piercings. He had several rings in his balls and the skin linking them to his manhood, a crowded Jacob’s ladder went the entire length, and his head was crowned with two studs. Someone might mistake this guy for a dwarven machination if he wasn't careful. His entire body was covered in piercings, but Hugh couldn't see them through his armour. The man let out a deep chuckle, practically shaking the ground beneath him. The soldier gestured for the other Stormcloaks to let go. When they did, the large soldier hoisted Hugh into the air and positioned him above his large cock. Hugh braced himself for the worst (or best). The man slowly lowered Hugh onto his monstrous fuck rod. 

The pierced man’s cock was like a chainsaw tearing into Hugh. The Dragonborn could feel every last piercing rubbing against the walls of his rectum. Hugh came near instantly, making the soldier laugh sadistically as he continued to ram his cock into him, using Hugh like a plaything. The metallic pole continued to ram in and out of Hugh so much that he nearly passed out. The prostate stimulation was too much and Hugh came a second time, soiling the Stormcloak’s armour further. The fucking became faster and rougher as the big man finally met his release. Cum flooded into Hugh's hole, filling his colon to damn near bursting. The large man’s cock unceremoniously flopped out of Hugh, spilling cum on the frigid ground. He set the Dragonborn down on the rock he was laying on.

Hugh was close to drifting to sleep he was so exhausted. He would've passed out then and there until he felt a smooth bottle pass his lips, a familiar taste flooded his mouth. A stamina potion was being fed to him by none other than Galmar, “what are you doing lad, the night’s still young, don't go passing out on us”. Galmar thought for a moment, “there are a lot my men here, you won't be able to satisfy them all if they keep fucking you one at a time”. Galmar let out a guttural laugh, “don't you agree”? Hugh nodded eagerly. He was tired, but damn him to Oblivion if he wasn't enjoying every second. Suddenly one of the soldiers pinning him down earlier slid himself under Hugh. Meanwhile another positioned himself on top of Hugh. The Dragonborn knew exactly what they were planning.

His suspicions were confirmed when the lower soldier's cock slid into him slow fucking Hugh. The other Stormcloak took this as an invitation pushing his manhood over where the other soldier’s genitals already occupied. When it finally entered, Hugh screamed out in pleasure. The pair began ramming in and out of Hugh's cum covered hole, desperate for the friction of each others’ rods. Hugh was an uncontrollable shaking and moaning mess, his draconic dick wouldn't stop leaking. If this kept up Hugh was in store for a third climax. The two were fucking his hole as hard as they possibly could, stretching Hugh beyond belief. One of the soldiers let out an animalistic groan as he came into Hugh, his seed adding on to the massive reservoir of spunk spilling out of Hugh. The other had their orgasm a bit later, finally cumming. This alone was enough to drive Hugh over the edge a third time.

Hugh finally passed out, falling unconscious to the sight of the Stormcloaks pleasuring each other. Hugh had won in his mind. When they were all done, they worked together to to clean each other as well Hugh. They set up camp for the night. Galmar personally brought Hugh to a bedroll and tucked him in. The general sighed and looked around to check if any of his soldiers saw him. When Galmar knew he was clear he kissed Hugh gently on the lips, “horny bastard”. Galmar made his way to his own bedroll and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to make the next chapter a fluffy pallette cleanser so you can rid yourself of this filth.


	3. Paedar and the horrible terrible no good very bad day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new recruit meets a man named Hugh and hates him immediately.

Peadar Sunkissed was a new recruit to the Stormcloak rebellion, his first job?, patrol. He figured he was more capable than that, but what did he know. He was patrolling Windhelm alone at night when he heard a noise, he could ignore it. He continued walking along the enclosed streets of the city when he heard it again, he wasn't going to pass it by twice. He approached the street corner the noise came from, and ran into a cloaked figure. The recruit panicked and yelled, “halt” holding a sword to him. The cloaked figure simply looked at him, seemingly indifferent. “What are you doing walking around this late at night”! Paedar questioned. The man simply replied, “taking a midnight stroll, what about you”? The soldier’s eye twitched under his helm, “likely story you're coming with me”! The cloaked man just sighed.

“Any last words before I take you in”, Paedar asked. The man simply smiled and purred, “wuld”. The soldier tilted his head, “wuld”? “WULD”, the man shouted, propelling himself towards a nearby wall, climbing onto the roof. Paedar was shocked for a bit, but he got his grip and took chase, “get back here”! The cloaked figure simply laughed as he ran across the rooftop, “I don't feel like it”! Paedar was getting irritated, he charged up a simple fire bolt and launched it at the man’s leg. It hit him square on the thigh. “Fuck”, he shouted before falling off of his foothold on the roof and into a snowbank. Paedar walked up to the man, “got any other tricks I should know about”? The man chuckled, “yes”,he grabbed the guard's hand and placed a small kiss on his knuckle. “W-wha”, was all Paedar could mumble before a snowball hit his face.

The man ran away laughing his ass off before practically disappearing around a corner. Paedar adjusted his helm and relit his torch, “what a psycho”. He figured he was done patrolling and headed to the barracks. He needed time to recover from that ordeal. He crept into his sleeping quarters to find the other soldiers were still awake. “you're back early” a senior soldier said from a table where he was gambling with his fellow men. Paedar trudged over to his bed and slumped over, “I tried to arrest someone, and they shouted, flirted with me, and then escaped”. The senior laughed, “really now”. Paedar looked up and glared, “do I look like someone who would lie about something that”? The senior pondered for a bit while pulling in his winnings from the others, “no, I know exactly who would do something like that” he looked down “just a word of advice, be careful around him, he steals hearts like thieves steal gold”.

Paedar was even more annoyed than before, how could he have ‘his heart stolen’ by somebody he doesn’t even know. He stripped his armour and went to bed, falling into a short unrestful sleep. He was jostled awake while the other soldiers were out, and immediately tried to scream. Sitting at the side of his bunk was the same cloaked figure he tried to apprehend the night before holding a finger to his mouth. Paedar couldn't make a noise no matter how hard he tried, likely a spell he thought. The man spoke, “I felt kinda bad about startling you last night, so I got you an apple, you like apples right lad"? Paedar tried to find words, but it’s not like he could say them if he tried. The cloaked figure set a large red delicious apple in his paralyzed palm, “name’s Hugh, I figure I'll learn your name some other time”. The man chuckled a bit before releasing his spell and walking away. Paedar wanted to pursue him, but he was tuckered out emotionally and physically. He passed out shortly after.

Paedar woke up groggy but began his morning routine anyway. He equipped his cobalt blue armour, he ate breakfast, he practiced basic fighting technique, he greeted a nord wearing creepy black and gray mage robes, and he went over the proper procedure for arresting criminals with his senior officer. He greeted a nord wearing creepy black and gray mage robes? Paedar turned around and saw Hugh smiling at him. Paedar screamed. “Hello lad, did you enjoy your apple”, Hugh chuckled. Paedar panicked, “what, yes, no, how am I supposed to know you aren’t an assassin”!? One of the soldiers behind him spoke up, “He’s not, he came by to apologize”. Paedar sighed and frowned with heavy distaste, “why were you out that late at night”. Hugh shrugged his shoulders, “like I said, I was taking a midnight stroll”. Something told Paedar that he wasn’t going to be cooperative. The recruit tugged on Hugh’s stupid coat, “listen here, tell me the real reason you were out at midnight”. Hugh simply smiled, “I told you the truth, I was taking a midnight stroll after I partaken in an orgy involving your senior officer and several of your fellow soldiers”. The soldier scowled, “Like Oblivion I’ll believe that”! Paedar released his grip on Hugh lowering him to the ground. Hugh turned and walked away not before suggesting to him,“just ask Galmar”.

Paedar was already exhausted, Hugh was just as bad as his senior soldier said he was. He wouldn’t admit it, but pink dusted his cheeks. Paedar decided that he was going to end this before it started, he marched to Galmars office. He was going to file a report. This would solve all his problems. (besides the stick up his ass) When Paedar reached the planning room Galmar often resided in, he wasn’t surprised when he heard the general’s grizzly voice, “Why are you here rookie”? Paedar smiled, he was finally going resolve this, “I came to file a repor-”. His gaze drifted towards the very person he was going to write up. Hugh waved and smiled. Paedar glared towards him and continued, “I came here to file a report of suspicious activity, harassment, and deceit”. Galmar perked up, “who are you accusing”? Paedar formed a smug grin and simply pointed at Hugh. This peaked his officer’s interest, “and what exactly did he do”. Paedar listed his accusations, “I found him walking around at midnight, and when I asked him what his business was he said he was ‘taking a midnight stroll’, not only that, but later he snuck into the barracks while everyone was sleeping, struck me with paralysis, and forced an apple upon me, and finally, he made up a story about having sexual affairs with you, and my fellow soldiers”. Paedar’s skin was rejuvenated, cancer has been cured,and world peace has been a has been achieved now that he filed this report. Hugh was going away for good.

Hugh laughed hysterically. Galmar soon followed suit, “didn't you know, the Dragonborn takes walks after sex”. Paedar’s heart shattered into millions of irreparable pieces. Galmer pondered for a bit, “though the whole sneaking into your sleeping quarters and giving you an apple was a bit strange”. Paedar felt empty inside, everything Hugh said was true, even the ridiculous story about him being involved in an orgy with his officer of all people, it was true. Galmar then barked, “get back to work rookie, and next time, don't bother me with these baseless accusations”! Paedar walked out of the planning room destroyed. Hugh snuck up behind him and gave him a big bear hug. Paedar simply pleaded, “why, why are you doing this”. The Dragonborn laughed, "because you're cute when you're flustered". This poor soldier was going to have a very long enlistment term.


	4. The Melancholy of Ulmar Burgundy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugh has a small existential crisis on the rooftop, a soldier who is also is having an existential crisis joins him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt title.
> 
> Smut 2: The Smuttening, now with more emotional depth.

Hugh lounged around on top of a worn down frost covered rooftop bored to tears. The sun made him sweat and the wind made him shiver. Normally he barely noticed the inhospital conditions of Skyrim, but today was different. He was so bored that the weather was all he could notice. His scruffy blond head peered down at the bustling townsfolk and soldiers. The Stormcloaks were easy prey when it came to teasing and pranking, but it would get stale if he did the same thing over and over again. He needed new material. A mental list formed in his head of his antics. It’s strange really. Hugh wasn't really the type to tease or desire sex. It felt like he was going through a second puberty. For all he knew it might be a result of his ongoing transformation from consuming so many dragon souls.

A voice resounded in his head occasionally, one he didn't hear when he was still fully human, ‘dominate’. He heard about this urge from paarthurnax before Hugh gave into pressure and killed him. He still regretted it, but seeking revenge against the blades would go against what he was taught. So instead, he decided he was going to enjoy this momentary peace he earned from killing Alduin. Hugh absently wondered if or when his transformation would lead to him growing wings when he felt a tap on his shoulder, “are you okay”? A Stormcloak soldier looked at him worriedly, and Hugh already had an idea of what to do this time. “Oh, thank you, though I was just kind of resting”, Hugh reassured. The Stormcloak tilted his head, “on the rooftop”? The Dragonborn chuckled slightly. He sat up and yawned, “yeah, it’s easier to see the sky up here”. The soldier sighed, they'd heard that the Dovahkiin was a bit strange.

The Stormcloak sat next to Hugh and sighed, “it's my break, but there really isn't anything to do in this stale old town”. This would normally be Hugh's opening to tease, but he really wasn't feeling it, “do you ever wonder what it would be like to fly”? The Stormcloak looked up and pondered, “sometimes, I guess it would be exciting at first, but it would get stale quickly, eventually it would simply become second nature, like walking”. Hugh chuckled, those were the exact words he needed to hear. He wrapped his arm around the gaurd's shoulders, “how long is your break”? The Stormcloak adjusted himself and sighed, “not very long, but it's not like anybody will notice if I took a longer break, we all look the same in this armor” the soldier stooped his head “it's funny, the idea of becoming a ‘hero’ was exciting when I first enlisted, but the reality is, I'm not going to become a hero, Ulfric keeps on saying that if we fight then we'll be remembered in history, but we won't, we’ll just be part of the army that a ‘hero’ led”. Hugh looked at him sympathetically before he continued, “people like Ulfric, Tullius, Tiber Septim, even you, you'll be written down in history and have songs written in your honor, but it's different for people like us, even though we contributed, history will forget our names in a heartbeat, I probably won't even go to Sovngarde”. 

Hugh had an idea, this time one its purpose isn't simply to entertain himself, “what's your name”? The soldier looked at him barely surprised, “you don't have to, but my name is Ulmar, Ulmar Burgandy”. This time actually surprising Ulmar, Hugh pulled his helmet off. Ulmar had a rugged tan face that suggested rough trades, his messy pitch black hair accentuated his features perfectly as well as the scars that cut across his face like shooting stars. His features were comparable to that of a grizzly bear. A layer of pink dusted Ulmar’s cheeks, “what are you doing”? Hugh smiled warmly, “I don't think I could ever forget such beauty, no matter how hard I try”. Ulmar looked away, “please don't pity me”. Hugh sighed and roughly turned Ulmar’s head to face him, “I'm not pitying you I'm being serious”. The soldier chuckled, “fat chance”. The Dragonborn wasn't taking this anymore. He released his grip and back handed Ulmar across the face. The Stormcloak couldn't form any words, shortly after he was pulled into a rough kiss. The two pulled away from each other panting. “Would I do that if wasn't serious”? Hugh asked expectantly. He leaned close again, “if I have to, I will march all the way to the fucking bard college in Solitude and make the headmaster write a fucking song about Ulmar the most beautiful man in the world, don't test me, are we clear”? Ulmar nodded shakily.

This time Ulmar brought himself to Hugh and engaged in a sloppy kiss, “thank you”. The two men made out on the frosty rooftop without a care in the world before Hugh spoke up, “do you want to rent a room”? Ulmar couldn't refuse, “absolutely”. The hero and the soldier precariously made their way down from the roof back down to the cramped streets of Windhelm heading to the in. Hugh hastily dropped some gold on the counter and pulled Ulmar in to the nearest room. They tore each others clothes off like savage beasts fighting over territory. Hugh pushed Ulmar and pinned him to the bed pulling him into another kiss. Ulmar pulled back, “w-wait, slow down”. Hugh released him from his position, “is something wrong, are you okay”. Ulmar nodded and said in a low pitched but meek voice, “it's actually my first time doing this sort of thing”. Hugh relaxed, “do you want to stop”? The soldier shook his head, “n-no, but could you be gentle”. Hugh drew Ulmar into a hug, “of course”.

They once again hungrily sucked at each other's lips. Already hard Ulmar's ample manhood slid against the ridges of Hugh's, make them both groan from the sensation. The musty green bed they made love on creaked from every thrust against one another. As good as it felt, this wasn't all Hugh had planned for his lover. He lifted himself up and brought his face down to Ulmar’s painful erection, “I can't believe I'm going to be the first one to get a taste of you”. Ulmar blushed heavily and reprimanded him, “d-don't say things like tha- gah”. He was cut off by a wave of intense please as a wet tongue slid across length cleaning up sweat and dirt from his cock with skill and precision. “Looks like I'm not the first one to have a go at you” Ulmar chuckled weakly, “not that I'm surprise-”. A strong hand groped his dignity in the midst of his shaft being pleasured. 

Hugh took the entire cock in his mouth, he released the grip on Ulmar’s sack in favor of pleasuring himself losing all control. Damn Ulmar was delicious. He lustfully choked himself on Ulmar’s sweaty manhood. A calloused hand grabbed the back of Hugh’s head, urging him to go faster. He eagerly complied, sucking off a man he had only known for an hour or so. Though Hugh wouldn't regret it, that’s for sure. Hugh could feel Ulmar thrusting faster and moaning louder, his climax was approaching. Eventually Hugh’s ministrations were too much to bare. Ulmar slammed himself into the back of Hugh’s throat, pumping his seed straight down his esophagus. Hugh tried swallowing every last drop, but when Ulmar’s cock slid out, Hugh couldn't help but cough as cum dripped from his lips.

“Shit sorry, are you okay”? Ulmar panicked a little. Hugh let out a hearty laugh, “don't worry I'm fine, you were great considering you were a virgin”. Ulmar sunk his head and flushed heavily, “what about you, don't you still need to get off”? The Dragonborn smiled, he had yet to get his daily dose of mischief in. He leaned forward and whispered in Ulmar’s cold red ears, “if you would let me, I would love to see how your face would look covered in my seed”. Ulmar was completely scarlet red now, he nodded hesitantly. The soldier sat on his knees and waited to see what Hugh was going to do. Hugh grasped his cock and stood in front of Ulmar, he was cute when he got embarrassed. Before he started stroking Hugh slapped his manhood against Ulmar’s cheek a couple times inciting a “h-hey” from him. 

Hugh slowly stroked his cock. He could practically feel the tension, shame, and impatience from Ulmar. Hugh adored the look Ulmar was giving. He was getting close, but he wasn't going to let Ulmar go just yet. Hugh edged himself and rubbed against Ulmar’s face, he was really cute, it would be a shame to defile him just yet. The soldier lost all patience and mumbled something. Hugh tilted his head, “what’s that”. Ulmar panted like a wild dog, “just spill on me already, please”. Hugh laughed, “well all you had to do was ask”. The Dragonborn finally decided to let up and stroked his reptilian manhood. He finally reached his conclusion and let out a guttural groan of pleasure as his cum showered Ulmar’s rugged face. His seed dripped down the soldier’s rough masculine features like the icing on a sweet roll. Ulmar panted in humiliation and pleasure, “by the divines”. Hugh pulled Ulmar in for a messy kiss, swapping spunk into each others mouths. They separated and started getting themselves cleaned up with a couple of clean off-white rags that were in the room. They re-dressed and Hugh pulled Ulmar in for one last kiss, “I'll remember you I promise”. Ulmar smiled and nodded as Hugh left the room. Finally the gravity of the situation just registered in Ulmar's mind, “I just lost my virginity to the Dragonborn”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to reward you guys for giving my fic over 300 hits. Thank you so much, I love you guys. <3


	5. "Yes your majesty".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric is an ungrateful asshole but that doesn't make him any less hot to Hugh.

Hugh only had a vague idea of why this was happening. He was carrying a very naked and very hairy Ulfric Stormcloak. They were on the run from a group of Thalmor soldiers. Hugh sprinting down the frost covered ground with worn soles. He wouldn't be able to use any normal attack shouts while holding Ulfric the way he was while running. Now it was beginning to come back to Hugh’s mind. It started when he received a fancy wax stamped letter from Solitude. The message was sent to him by the Thalmor after they heard about his neutrality to the war likely believing they could coax him to join the Imperials or possibly as a Thalmor agent. 

Hugh arrived at Elenwen’s solar not really expecting much. He was let in by the gaurds after showing the invitation he received, though oddly enough they didn't confiscate his weapons. Luckily, none of the Thalmor seemed to recognize him from the infiltration incident. Elenwen led him down to the musty dungeon with a weird sort of hospitality. Hugh had a very bad feeling about this. He entered the dungeon to confirm the sinking feeling in his throat. Elenwen pointed towards a rack with a dirty bruised blonde man covered in scars that Hugh didn't know who it was at first, “we know of your lack of inclination towards either side Dragonborn, but we believe this will be enough to quell your refusal, you do like Stormcloaks I have seen”. The dirty blonde looked up, and Hugh recognized him instantly, Ulfric Stormcloak. 

Hugh simply stared, not knowing what to think. Elenwen continued, “so I figured, why not gift you the head of the Stormcloaks, we've even prepared him for you”. She smiled, “of course the only condition is to side with us”! Disgust filled Hugh's throat, he may not be very close, but he knew him enough to know it would be considered a betrayal. Even minor betrayals do not go over Malacath’s head. “I apologize, I can't accept your offer” Hugh looked down “I also can't stand by while watching someone get hurt, people aren't objects”. Elenwen glared in distaste, “guards”. Hugh's foot emitted a pale aura, he stomped and froze the entire bloodied ground forcing the onslaught to halt in it’s tracks. “Yol”, he whispered as a gust of burning wind escaped his lips. Mist made his location unseeable, and when it dispersed, Hugh and Ulfric were gone. “So that's how it's going to be”, Elenwen scoffed, “hunt them down, I want them alive”.

Back outside Hugh and Ulfric were still running when Hugh had an idea, he completely forgot about his summon shouts. He stopped turned around and looked to the sky, the Thalmor halted in confusion. Hugh took a deep breath and he shouted, “OH DAH VIING”. The soldiers chasing them looked even further perplexed when they heard a roar. A large winged creature crashed into them killing them all instantly. The creature flew up into the air and faced the Dovahkiin, “was that all”? Hugh looked up, “I kind of have some precious cargo right now, so yes”. The dragon shook its head and took off. Both Hugh and Ulfric sighed in relief. Though they needed shelter and fast, or Ulfric was going to freeze to death.

Hugh made a dash as fast as he could without dropping Ulfric when he saw a cave. He quickly checked to see if it was empty, thankfully, it was. Hugh gently rested Ulfric against the wall and began checking his wounds, nothing to serious. It was just a few cuts and bruises nothing he couldn't use restoration magi- “don't heal them”, Ulfric stopped him. Hugh tilted his head, “what, why”. Ulfric responded in a tired voice, “these are scars of war, it would be shameful to heal them using magic”. Hugh sighed deeply, “if I don't heal them now, we will have to stay in this cave for at least a week, besides what pride is there in letting yourself get captured”? Ulfric snapped, “don't heal them”! Hugh sneered, “fine, I won't heal them, but it's not my fault if you end up dying in a random cave like a milk drinker”. Ulfric looked away with defiance. Hugh took a bear pelt out of his pouch and slid it on top of the stubborn jarl, “I'm going to go hunt for food, don't do anything stupid”. 

Hugh irritatedly treaded out of the cave to hunt. He spotted a small herd of elk and made his move preparing a firebolt spell. Hugh arrived back at the cave lugging a carcass on his shoulder when he heard a weird noise. A loud groan came from inside the cave, was Ulfric hurt. Well obviously he was, but was he hurt more? Hugh dropped the elk and rushed into the cave, “Ulfric ar-”. He was slightly shocked at what he saw. Ulfric was trying to get himself off, moaning pathetically. He didn't notice Hugh yet. The Dragonborn could only watch. Ulfric eagerly jack himself off loudly moaned someone's name. Hugh couldn't tell whose it was at first until Ulfric groaned louder, “H-Hugh”! The jarl turned and faced Hugh in complete shock, terror, and shame. He tried his best to cover himself up.

Hugh laughed awkwardly, “I'm back from hunting”. Ulfric turned away from sheer humiliation, “not a word to anyone of what you just saw”. Hugh couldn't help but chuckle as he lied down on the opposite end of the freezing cave, “isn't it a bit cold for that”? Ulfric glared, “shut up”. Hugh got up and dragged the elk to the center of the cave and began working at it with fire magic when Ulfric spoke up, “won't fire magic ruin the meat”? Hugh laughed audibly, “it isn't any different from regular fire you know, it may not have the same flavor you get from logs, but it's not like it's going to be poisonous”. Ulfric sneered, “I don't trust you mages”. Hugh finished cooking the meat and slumped back and replied facetiously, “sweety, dinner’s done”. 

Ulfric struggled to get up and tore off a small chunk of venison, taking an experimental nibble and then a full bite, “it's not terrible I guess”. Hugh sighed, “when are you going to stop being unnecessarily rude”? Ulfric sneered, “maybe I would treat you with more respect if you defeated your enemies like a real nord”. Hugh completely snapped, “Oh I'm sorry I couldn't gouge out their hearts with a wooden spoon because I was carrying YOUR sorry ass across the frozen tundra, would you rather you'd die in the middle of the road, or even better, tortured to death by the Thalmor”. Ulfric tried to speak but was cut off by Hugh who walked over and pinned him to the wall, “do you know what, I've seen how the Thalmor kills their prisoners, it isn't fucking pleasant, and here you are acting like you're all high and mighty when you can't even fucking stand up straight, the reality is ‘your highness’, you're a liability, not me, so show some fucking respect”. 

Ulfric trembled, “the nerve-, I I”. Hugh sighed, “I what”? Hugh felt a hand grasp at his jacket and pull him close. Ulfric slammed his lips against Hugh's forming a sloppy kiss. Hugh pulled away with a rope of saliva still connecting their mouths, “bottling up your feelings isn't healthy you know”. Hugh returned the kiss gently pulling Ulfric into a tight embrace. The simple act of kissing already made Ulfric hard as Nord steel. Hugh couldn't help but look as it pressed against his stomach. Ulfric had a cock that was at least an imperial foot long, it was few inches thick as well. “Damn, a sword fit for a king huh”? Ulfric chuckled meekly. Hugh gave his length a few slow strokes before asking, “say, what do you want to do”? The jarl panted before responding, “I want to see what your’s looks like”.

Hugh slid his coat off and threw it across the room. Ulfric admired the view, “you are a beauty to behold, never would I think you were actually part dragon”. Hugh chuckled, “I get that a lot”. The jarl reached for and groped Hugh's package giving it a few squeezes before unbuckling his pants. Hugh's cock was part dragon, so it was lined with malleable spikes and ridges, bright pink in color fading back into tan near the base. Ulfric blushed bright red, “Talos mercy”. He simply stared in shock, “c-can I taste it”. Hugh nodded smugly. Ulfric knelt down and gripped his length at the base and gave a shy lick. Hugh’s cock tasted sweet like honey with a salty after taste. Despite not being a human taste, Ulfric couldn't help but be aroused by it and lick Hugh's shaft desperately. For Hugh it's been a long time since he's been on the receiving end of oral, the pleasure was unbearable. He couldn't help but shudder and moan.

Ulfric couldn't get enough, he felt like a whore but he didn't care. He wrapped his lips around Hugh's cock head and attempted to suck his shaft only to find it was too big. So he settled for lapping up Hugh's pre as he pleasure the tip. Ulfric had to know what it felt like inside him. “I want you to fuck me”, Ulfric said bluntly, panting between every word. Hugh nodded and lifted Ulfric’s legs so he had access to his hole. Ulfric clearly wasn't new to this, but preparation is necessary. Hugh lapped at his hole causing Ulfric to moan loudly. Hugh chuckled and pulled away. The way Ulfric's wet hole glistened was irresistible. Hugh continued holding Ulfric in the air and stuck a finger in, but he was met with resistance. Hugh couldn't believe he forgot the lube, “just a second”.

Hugh reached into his pack and grabbed a small bottle of oil. He twisted the cap off and poured some onto Ulfric’s aching hole and on his hands. Hugh went back to fingering him this time much more easily. Hugh was able to insert two fingers effortlessly. Ulfric's hole trembled around his digits. When Hugh felt Ulfric was ready he slid his wet fingers out of his hole and licked the musk off of them. Ulfric couldn't take it anymore “f-fuck me”, he commanded. Hugh obliged and aligned his cock with Ulfric's ass. He slid himself in with caution, “fuck it's sucking me in”. He managed to bury his entire cock inside to the hilt. each ridge and spike rubbed against Ulfric’s walls. The jarl and “soon to be high king” was moaning like a bitch in heat, “please, start moving”. 

Hugh happily obeyed and pulled his cock out and slid it back in. The features of his rod pushed and slid the wet flesh out of his way as he slow fucked Ulfric into submission. Hugh hasn't actually fucked anyone in awhile either, but he could easily say that Ulfric’s manhole was the creme of the crop. He was getting properly killed by Ulfric's squeezing and clenching, it felt amazing. Ulfric couldn't get enough either, “fuck, harder”. Hugh laughed, “as you wish ‘your majesty’”. He quickened his pace, thoroughly tearing through Ulfric with his monstrous cock. Hugh couldn't help but practically use Ulfric like a toy. “Yeah, you like this don't you, you like it when men breed your used hole”, Hugh said uncharacteristically, his dragon blood was louder than ever, ‘dominate’, it screamed in his head. Ulfric shouted, “f-fuck yes, for the love of Talos fuck my hole”! Hugh roughly grabbed on to Ulfric's cock and jacked it off. Ulfric pulled him into a rough kiss, their beards scratching against each other like sand paper. Drool and sweat soaked each other to the brim when they pulled away. 

The pleasure was both intoxicating and addicting, was this what dragons felt and strived for on a daily basis? Hugh onslaught got harder and faster. A loud shouting groan escaped Ulfric's lips as cum shot out of his cock. However Hugh barely noticed his orgasm, and he kept jerking Ulfric's cock and fucking him. The overwhelming pleasure consumed both Hugh and Ulfric. Finally Hugh met his release, he slammed himself in all the way to the base and exploded inside Ulfric’s used hole inciting Hugh to accidentally shout, “YOL”, shaking and scorching the space above him. He slid his now softening cock out of Ulfric, a torrent of the Dragonborn’s seed poured out of the Jarls thoroughly fucked ass forming a white puddle on the floor. Hugh pulled Ulfric in for another rough kiss, swapping each other's spit once again. 

They pulled away, both moaning loudly. Reality finally registered in Hugh’s mind, “fuck, sorry, I wasn't too rough was I, I probably increased the severity of your wou-”. Hugh was cut off by another kiss from Ulfric, “I haven't been taken that good for years”. Hugh returned the kiss, “dirty old man”. They were too tired to clean up and simply fell asleep on the floor where they were. They would spend the rest of the week living off the land and indulging in each others’ bodies until they eventually had to go back to Windhelm to report what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long overdue, I'm not sure how I managed to go this long without including Ulfric.


	6. Dicking around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, this is what Hugh's dick looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to actually directly put images on here.

[Hugh's Cock](http://midnightpunk.tumblr.com/image/151728787675)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need to actually draw Hugh.


	7. Skyrim Ultimax Ultra Horndog Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I'm finally updating, what do you know? I'm beginning to notice a massive quality improvement as well. Take this as a lesson, even if you write poorly written smut for dead games, you're still a writer. Just remember, don't get cucked, stay off the hook!

Ulmar was taking a break from his shift in the Candlehearth Inn. It felt rather nice to take his stuffy helmet off for a while, and the smell of the ongoing fire filled his nose as he drank cheap mead alongside his fellow soldier, Paedar. Speaking of which, that poor guy needed a break even more. Paedar became the laughing stock of the Stormcloak army after the report he sent to officer Galmar. The two were having a pleasant chat at the bar while sipping on their honey flavored beverages. 

“I can't believe the fucking nerve of that guy, sure he halted the apocalypse, but that doesn't mean he can do whatever he wants!” Paedar was furiously ranting about another one of Hugh’s antics; he’s been trying to catch Hugh in the act ever since the day he’s met him, “does he think the law does not apply to him or something.”

“To be fair, he's the only man we know personally that has stopped the apocalypse,” Ulmar nonchalantly defended.

Paedar scoffed, “why are you defending him, let me guess, you had a fiery hot night of passionate love with him like all the others.” 

“Haha, well…” Ulmar’s face became a slight shade of pink.

Paedar went a little redder, “oh Talos mercy, you did didn't you!?”

“Hey hey, not so lou-,” Ulmar began to defend himself before the song the bard was playing suddenly caught him off guard, “what the-”

“One time on the road I met a beautiful man, the most beautiful man in all of Tamriel,” the bard skillfully strummed their fancy looking loot as they sing with vigor and finesse, “he had the looks of a warrior and a wandering heart of gold.”

Ulmar was mortified as he held his head and stared down at the ratty bar counter, “oh Talos…”

“What's the matte-,” Paedar was going to ask before he heard the next verse, “oh.”

“Ulmar, oh Ulmar, how I wish I could see you again,” the bard continued to sing, “oh how your beauty could outshine the sun.”

Ulmar continue to hold his head low, “I didn't think he'd actually do it.”

“Do what?” Paedar asked before the realization snapped into him, “h-hey it might be a different Ulma-.”

“Like a true Nordic warrior he shines, Ulmar, Ulmar Burgandy,” the bard seemed to have a lot of fun with this song, it was obvious they were from the bards’ college in Solitude as they sang in a very distinct way, “from your shoulders down to your toes, your beauty is what soothes me the most, with your impressive sword you slay me and my throat~.”

Ulmar’s face was as red as the second moon.

Paedar rested his hand on Ulmar’s shoulder comfortingly, “that’s rough buddy.”

“I think I’m going to go take a breather,” Ulmar said exasperated.

Paedar looked on sympathetically, “you do that.”

Ulmar began tiredly trudging over to the door, only to find that when he opened it, a group of a dozen soldiers were following, speak of the devil, a familiar blond man in thick black and grey mage robes. Hugh was chatting up a storm with them like he was the popular kid back in school. He caught Ulmar’s eyes and gave a flirty, mischievous wink. He knew what he was doing.

“No I’m not,” Ulmar quickly suddenly slammed the door and walked back over to his seat like the thought didn’t even spring into his mind. 

Both Paedar and Ulmar continued sipping their mead until the music finally died down.

Paedar’s face reset into a cold, grim expression before morphing into a twisted smile, “Hey, ser Ulmar?”

“Y-yeah?” Ulmar responded with an unease in his rough voice.

Paedar simply chuckled, this couldn’t be good.

The rookie looked straight into the barkeep’s eyes, “i’d like to rent a room for two please,” he said before dropping a pile of 20 septims into their hand.

Ulmar cocked his head in confusion before grunting in surprise as Paedar grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him into a nearby room. As soon as they entered the recruit slammed the door shut with a thud.

“What’s going on,” Ulmar questioned, nervous and confused.

Paedar didn’t respond right away, instead he locked the door before placing his palm on the center and chanted some kind of incantation. Ulmar didn’t know what he was casting as he didn’t care for the magics. Following shortly strange bronze coloured runes splashed across from one end of the door to another.

Paedar wiped the sweat off of his bare forehead, “there we go, you never know what corners he’s lurking behind, but now, we have a little privacy.”

“What do we need privacy for?” Ulmar poked his index fingers together as a nervous tick.

Paedar chuckled through his nose, “just a little surprise gift for a special little pet peeve of mine.”

“What is it?” Ulmar crossed his arms and looked at him with concerned eyes.

Paedar reached into his pack and pulled out a black silky bag tied with a red ribbon, “You know, I used to work as a specialty enchanter before signing up for the rebellion, clients always commission some incredibly interesting oddball tools.”

“Yeah, get to the point?” Ulmar was straight up getting impatient now.

Paedar began undoing the ribbon with practiced care, “Though I don’t have the tools for anything particularly strong anymore, I still occasionally take orders when a week gets especially drawl.”

Ulmar just glared at him, sending him eye signals to hurry up already.

Paedar let out another snarky chuckle, before carefully retrieving something Ulmar couldn’t make out clearly, “Unfortunately some clients bail on me last second, but today it’s worked completely in my favor.”

“What is that?” Ulmar had to look closer.

In Paedars hand rested a small polished silver cage with several intricate screws holding it together. Calligraphy of an elegant but intricate language lined the cage like vines, and on the top side of its base lied a diamond shaped soul gem in the center of a small engraved, what looked to be a lightning rune of some kind. It was a strange shape, anyone who didn’t know could hardly guess what it did.

Paedar went full on witch cackle, “It’s my revenge!”

“What does it do,” Ulmar circled his junior examining the strange cage like tool.

Paedar calmed down and let out a smooth deep breath, “Don’t worry, I wouldn't be so foolish as to not provide a demonstration.”

He pulled out two matching silver rings that had a rune and soul gem identical to the one on the cage. Grabbing Ulmar’s hand, Paedar slid one of the rings onto his index finger. It tingled to the touch. The junior soldier slid the other onto his own.

Paedar flipped his Stormcloak scarf out of the way, “One more thing.”

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small morsel of sausage likely meant for travel. He took the miniature sausage and carefully placed it into the cage before setting it on the table. Ulmar began to get the gist of it.

The junior soldier gestured over to where he set it, “step right up, and see my handiwork, you won’t need any magic capabilities for this one just point at it and focus.”

Ulmar did just that, he pointed the finger that had the ring on it and focused as hard as he could, trying to will some kind of invisible energy he didn’t understand to do something he didn’t know how. Sure enough, faint purple sparks arced across the cage, electrocuting anything inside.

“Talo’s mercy!” Ulmar cried out in shock.

Paedar grinned wildly, “It get’s better, if anyone who isn’t wearing one of these rings tried to remove my invention, they’re in for the same treatment.”

Ulmar just had his mouth agape and a flushed face, he was at a loss for words.

Paedar collapsed to the floor howling, “let’s see how smug he is now, when he can’t even do anything but keep it in his pants!”

“But how are we to actually you know, get it on him,” Ulmar asked with bright red cheeks.

Paedar smirked as he stuffed the cage back into it’s black silk bag put it away.

“Just leave everything to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Paedar get his revenged? Is Ulmar uncomfortable with this entire situation, drunk, aroused, or all of the above? Find out next time on Skyrim Smut Z!


End file.
